Never Going To Let You Go
by Velithil
Summary: Sequel to You Belong With Me. Heero's POV on what happens in You Belong With me. 1x2!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I wish I did but I don't

AN: Ok so I will fess up I kind of had a plan for this when I posted You Belong With Me. I will also admit that I had a different end to that story originally but my muse struck and I had to fallow. I wanted to see how everyone liked it before I got write down to writing this. I am so very happy you all liked it. I will admit its not a songfic. I really couldn't find a good song that would work with the story. Heero's POV. Now on with the show.

**Never Going To Let You Go**

She was at it again. Bitching about some stupid thing I had said this morning. I mean I already had apologized to her several times today and she just won't give it up. I have much better things to do then spend my time on the phone apologizing to her.

"I said I was sorry!" That starts her on a whole new bitching session. I take a quick look at my best friend. He looked beautiful, as usual. His hair in a loose braid. His incredibly tight cloths that left nothing to my imagination.

We were suppose to be working on homework like we do every couple of days. Its the only time we get to spend together since I had started dating Relena. Lately it seems that we are getting further and further apart. I will admit that it is partially my fault. I needed the distance to hide my feelings from him and went as far as to begin dating the women that is now completely ruining my relationship with my best friend. Not that I really had any choice in dating her.

She had stopped her ranting to let me know she had to get off. Her brother needed the phone. I said a quick goodbye, glad that I no longer had to listen to her, and hung up. I look at him as soon as I do. He is standing there looking like he is getting ready to leave.

"Your leaving?" I ask, frowning. He sighed and nodded, making me feel worse as our precious time yet again consumed by a girl I can't even stand. He wasn't even looking at me."Why? We didn't get any thing done yet." Thats a lie. I saw him doing the work while I was on the phone, but I wanted more time with him.

"I did, while you were busy, I did it. Here you can just give me it back in the morning." Finally he looks at me. I can tell he isn't happy and maybe its because he misses spending time with me too. He hands me the work. I turn to begin copying it. I can't stand the sight of him leaving. "I will see you in the morning." With that he leaves my room.

To return to an empty house. His house use to be so filled with laughter. I use spend every waking moment in that house with him. I haven't been over since I started dating her all those months ago. I open my window, hoping to hear the music that I know will be blasting to drown out the never ending quietness that has been surrounding the house ever since I started dating the head cheerleader.

It only took a minute before the music started. Music had always been Duo's escape. I haven't heard this music in a long time. Every time I try to listen to it she bitches or changes it to some thing more her taste. God I hate how she is trying to change me to suit her needs. Some days I just want to end things with her. To tell her it's over and never deal with her again. I won't though, she knows I am in love with him, she knows that I would do anything to stop her from telling him what a repulsive best friend I am. I can't risk that, I can't risk losing him permanently. Its better if he doesn't know, I would rather be his best friend forever, than to lose him because I couldn't get over my love for him.

Not to even mention what would happen at school. Football star leaves head cheerleader for his best friend. She threatened to tell the entire team. That would go over so well not only would the team ridicule me about being gay but the entire school would blame Duo for it all and he would lose what little amount of friends he has. Not to mention all the bullies would make him their primary target.

But then again at the rate I am going he won't even be my best friend anymore. I think she is doing it all on purpose. Not only am I forced to date her but she is also trying her hardest to separate us. I think it pisses her off that he is my best friend and she may even resent him because I have feelings for him. I wouldn't put it past her.

When I finish copying his work I pack all my school things away and lay down on my bed. Continuing to listen to the music from the house next door. I miss him so much, I don't know how much longer I can go with out telling him how I feel. How much longer I can go with out him in my life. Maybe I will never get over him. Maybe he returns my feelings for him.

I have a game tomorrow. If we win I will break up with her and tell him. Decision made I close my eyes and fall a sleep.

The next morning I woke up. It was fairly late in the morning, which is unusual for me but not necessarily unwelcome. But sadly I have to get up and ready. The team is have a quick warm up session before the game and I need to pick up Relena so the cheer leaders can get their warm up in too before the game starts.

I use to take Duo, but it seems lately that he has other means to get there and I hate making him wait. Well at least I hope he has other means. I would hate for him to be taking the bus this whole time. Then again Relena would throw a fit if I gave him a ride too. She can't stand him. Still even after I stopped giving him a ride to the field he still makes to every game so I guess thats what really counts.

When I pick Relena up, she is, once again, bitching about that comment I had made yesterday. Honestly I don't even remember what I said. I guess I have to apologize again.

"Relena, I said I was sorry." She smiles at me with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"I know Heero. I don't blame you for it. You just have been spending too much time with that geek Duo." I sigh, if I defended my friend it would start a whole new fight and I just don't want to deal with that right now. I let her ramble on for the rest of the ride. Tunning her out within the first few words.

Practice was an easy going affair. No one wanted to strain themselves before a game. The cheerleaders going through the routine they had planned for this game, before sitting a watch as we finish our warm up.

Before the game started I looked for Duo in the stands. My ritual that I preformed at every game. He was seated alone. He was wearing the shirt that was always my favorite. It matched his eyes so perfectly. I wonder if he ever sits with anyone. Now that I think back, I don't think he has ever sat with anyone. I will have to think about that later. I got a game to play.

We won, not really all that surprising. I guess I was hoping that even with me doing my best, we would lose, well at least part of me was hoping. Now all I need is the perfect time to break up with Relena and to tell Duo that I love him. Easier said then done.

Sighing I look for Duo in the crowd of people leaving the stands and its not surprising I don't find him. Well there will be plenty of time to talk to him this weekend. Its not like I have any plans.

I drop Relena off at home after the dinner outing we had with the team to celebrate the win. I don't even mention the fact that I saw her flirting with at least three other members of the team during the game. I really couldn't care less at this point. Hopefully in a few days I will be rid of the bitchy woman.

When I get home, I greeted my parents before heading to my room. My window was still open and I could still hear the music still playing from Duo's house. I smile as the music lures me to sleep.

My plans for the next day were in complete ruins when Relena showed up out of nowhere to drag me out and about with her. After spending the day fallowing her around as she did this and that, gave me even more incentive to break up with her. I could spend my day doing better things than fallowing her around. I didn't even get the chance to break up with her.

Well if I don't get the chance to do it before the next game than I am going to right after it, no matter what. And then I am going to go to Duo's house and tell him I love him. Maybe tomorrow I will actually get time to talk to him at school.

With thoughts of my best friend floating around in my head. I fall asleep, dreaming dreams of love returned.

Monday mornings are always the worst. I like school, really I do, but Mondays are the one day a week that should be added to the week end just so I don't have to get up.

On the up side Relena was late to school so I got to spend some time with Duo. God I had missed him. We ended up late to class. Laughing like old times and generally enjoying each others company. Sadly every time I had tried to talk to him the rest of the day Relena always intercepted. I can't wait to be rid of her.

After school I spent my time doing my chores and home work. I wanted everything to be done so I can just enjoy my time with Duo. I had shut off my phone so I wouldn't have to deal with Relena during my time with Duo.

Sadly, while waiting on my bed I had fallen asleep. When I had awoken it was after one in the morning. Duo hadn't shown. He always shows up. Maybe he had forgotten. He has seemed like he has a lot of things on his mind lately.

Well I will just talk to him tomorrow after the game and after I break up with the bitch. Plan set in place I go back to sleep.

The day passed in a blur. I didn't get the chance to talk to Duo. Not that, that was surprising. I think Relena knows I am going to break up with her. She has been even more clingy. Not that will make any difference. Even if Duo doesn't want me, I am still going to end it.

I was a little thrown off when I looked for Duo but didn't see him at the game. But then again it was an important game and I could have just missed him in the massive amount of people that came to see the game.

This game was no different than the previous game. We had won and by a land slide. As soon as we were out of uniform and the stadium was empty I pulled Relena off to the side.

"Its over." I stated as plainly as I could. She gave me an odd look before replying.

"Whats over? The game? Of course the game is over." I shook my head, now she is just being stupid. I am going to break up with her either way, I don't know why she is delaying the inevitable.

"We are over."

"Oh no we are not. If you do I will tell your little geeky friend that you are in love with him. Then I will tell the entire team your a fag." She looked smug as she spoke. I smiled.

"Go ahead. I don't care. I am going to tell him anyway and I really don't care what people think about me." I caught a quick look at her face, she looked surprised mixed with pissed, before turning away from her and walking away.

Finally I was free of her and hopefully I will be with the one I love. I speed all the way home. Quickly parking my car in the drive way before taking off in to Duo's house. I frantically called and looked for him. After establishing that he wasn't home I decided to just wait in his room.

At first nothing seemed out of place. His room was a little clearer than I remembered but still not all that unusual for him. It was the note on his desk that caught my attention.

I quickly skimmed it before reading it in its entirety. It was short only a few sentences. Giving away nothing of were he was going just stating that he wasn't coming back.

I will admit that lost it for a moment. Completely heart broken that the one person that I love above everything else was gone. He had left me behind. Did he really not have anything holding him back? To keep him here? Was I the only thing keeping him here in the first place? Is it to much to hope that I was? And now he is gone. He had left because our friendship had died. I should have called him yesterday. I should have told him my feelings. Oh god I should have been with him, I should have been there for him.

It took me a few minutes before I got myself under control. I was going to find him. I knew him better than he knew himself. I would find him and I would tell him that I loved him. Then I would bring him home and never let him go again.

When we were young we use to talk about all the places we had wanted live when we got older. His favorite place being a small little town in New Hampshire. He had visited it on one of the few vacations his family had gone on and fell in love with the area.

I looked at my watch will pulling out my phone to call the airport. If I was lucky I would be able to get to him before his flight left.

The drive to the airport and running through the said airport is a blur. But when I saw him, handing his ticket to the flight attendant, taking one last look around before turning to board the airplane. I knew that I wasn't too late yet.

"Duo!" I shouted, hoping he would stop. He did stop for a moment. Not moving for a moment before he slowly turned around. He stared at me in surprise. "Duo!" I shouted again and he slowly began to walk toward me. Once he was standing in front of me I whispered. "Duo."

He replied with a quiet. "Heero..."

"I love you." I said just as quietly. His eyes filled with tears.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded and he gave me one of the most beautiful smiles to ever been seen in this world. "I love you too." I kissed him. It was soft and gentle. It was everything a kiss was suppose to be and I knew that I would never be with out him in my life again. That know matter the hardship we would be together.

End


End file.
